


小粉絲的心願。

by rashyhobbit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 內含ABO設定，不影響分級，但不適者請斟酌。樂團AU，完全的OOC，看完隊3立志傻白甜一萬年！(寫於2016-05)





	小粉絲的心願。

「爛透了，Loki。」被塞進車後座的Bucky萎靡地喃喃道。  
「什麼我爛透了，你才爛透了。」Loki反嘴念回去，順道在霸占他大腿還不知好歹的白目額頭上大力拍三下。

對，Bucky也覺得自己爛透了。  
接過朋友遞來的礦泉水及藥片，Bucky胡亂吞下後把冰毛巾蓋在發燙的眼皮上，眼前瞬間變天堂般的白色，車頂日光燈透過毛巾映入視網膜，宛如聖光。

可以的話，他希望一切是那麼平凡與美好。  
可以的話，兩個小時前，他多麼期待啊；一個半小時前，他又多麼快樂啊。

 

 

黑夜，黑暗的室內。  
霓虹，絢爛的室內。  
宛如宇宙中的巨蟹座星雲爆炸般的光暈及雷射投影在乾冰及牆面上的閃焰。

低沉的貝斯融入嘈雜的歡呼聲及擁擠濕熱的人潮中，以及隨著拍點震動後腦杓及耳膜的爵士鼓。

「嘿、我的小士兵們，聽完前面的世界大戰組曲，現在嗨了沒有！」

Live house前側小小的舞台上，方才彎下腰對前排的觀眾嘶吼的主唱拔起支架上的麥克風，隨興趁著間隔時間與觀眾互動。  
早早就拿著預售票排隊的Bucky不意外地在最前排的搖滾區，肋骨倚著欄杆，仰視著享受著台上發生的一切。

「歡迎來到Justice Soldier的現場，嘿避免有新士兵小菜鳥報到，在這裡重新介紹，我是主唱的獵鷹Falcon！來到這裡的規矩就是－－不搖滾到內衣濕透不能回去！尤其是Omega們、濕透了沒有？」  
「有！」

爵士鼓鼓手適時擊出一段快節奏，台下瞬間爆出Alpha們應和的呼聲及Omega們笑罵的應和。  
貝斯手則刷了幾下並在昏暗的舞台側翻了個白眼。  
趁著獵鷹還沒報出更多黃腔，本來默默在一旁喝水的吉他手好像為了阻止快失控的主唱般走入主燈光下。  
黃色與藍紫色交錯的電光照射在來人的金髮上，還有笑開的唇瓣及牙齒。

「拜託兄弟。」

是他的聲音！通過那人的耳麥及對講小蜜蜂，順著電波匯入接收器從四面八方的音響傳入Bucky的鼓膜，打動他的血管、汗濕的手掌不自覺緊握住欄杆。

「喔喔、我們的隊長發話了，說這群壞士兵們怎麼還不回家！」

觀眾們的興奮程度隨著來人的現身再升高數個檔次，不時有人高呼著「我要當隊長的壞士兵」、「處罰我吧隊長！」等等狂熱的示愛語言，聽得被稱為隊長的吉他手只能搔搔後腦杓的短髮面對獵鷹故作鎮靜道。

「我只是上來提醒你管好自己的嘴巴。這裡可不是什麼鹹濕脫口秀。嗨各位不乖的士兵，我是Justice Soldier的隊長Cap。」

底下響應了不少笑聲，但即使隊長努力將話題拉回來，大家仍然沉浸在瘋狂尖叫的情緒裡。

Bucky也不意外，他的雙眼從隊長上來之後就被釘在他身上。  
跟他同行前來小型演唱會現場的黑髮朋友相對冷靜，附在耳邊提醒他嘴巴再不關好都可以接pick了（他確實很想要，但每次隊長在台上丟pick時他腦中只有一片空白）。  
Bucky趕緊閉上嘴，並用手背擦去人中的汗水，此時隊長巡視觀眾的視線剛好掃過他，他可以感覺到自己的嘴唇再度同極相斥般的打開了。

隊長露出潔白整齊的牙齒微微一笑。  
他覺得心臟炸出了好多小鹿在奔跑。

即使那個笑容是在與他面與面相對的時候產生，Bucky也不會妄想那是為了他才綻放的微笑，即使那在黑暗的宇宙中仍然遠比頭上的迪斯可球還耀眼。  
只是、有點開心而已。  
Bucky深吸一大口氣想平復自己瞬間加速過快的心臟，朋友不輕不重的用手帕拍上他汗濕的臉。

「謝了Loki。」  
「只是提醒你要擦擦口水。」  
聞言，Bucky用手帕把臉蒙起來，「天啊，什麼蠢樣都讓他看到了怎麼辦......」  
「對，嘴巴超大，你怎麼不順便把給他的情書放在裡面。」

Bucky怒瞪Loki一眼，Loki也不甘示弱回瞪回去。  
但他們誰也不會生誰的氣，轉頭馬上投入期待許久的表演。  
經過幾段的主題組曲以及宛如既定行程的閒聊，看身材即知平日鍛練有素的獵鷹也滿身大汗，可見節奏之快與投入的程度。  
接收幾聲對他溼透的領口的愛慕尖叫，主唱喘了一口氣，用獨有的說話節奏對著對樂迷們說

「高潮了沒啊各位大兵，呼天啊這簡直是對我們的操演吧，接下來的中間穿插的SOLO時間是我的B-BOX－－」  
底下傳來開玩笑的噓聲。  
「好吧相信我這麼說，待會被小士兵們砸的就會是我的腦袋、SOLO，隊長的＜崩壞航母＞！」

鼓棒擊落幾下，電吉他的弦音順著音箱開始在空間四射出熱情，象徵隊長的藍、白、紅燈光以幾何的線條回游於空氣中，時而如警車鳴笛似的高速轉動，時而如超新星爆炸光芒萬丈。

終於輪到他的偶像了。  
Bucky開始覺得缺氧，心跳加速。

舞台邊緣的火花燃燒熾熱的白光，將樂迷的情緒帶上更高一層的嗨度。  
被汗水淋濕反射性感的肌肉線條的不只主唱，還有穿著短袖露出二頭肌的吉他手。

空調大概是壞了，因為過嗨的氣氛以及過密的人數。  
Bucky的視線有點迷濛，覺得快被過濕的空氣籠罩；他甩甩頭，默念冷靜Bucky、冷靜。

Loki察覺了他的不適，一手摟著他的後背，一手抬起他無意識低下的頭。  
「Bucky，喂！還聽得到我說話嗎？」

Loki的聲音被高分貝的環境音壓制得非常細微，比起耳朵被水膜包裹的全然模糊，基於近距離的緣故，Bucky仍能對他的聲音起點反應。  
順便，他覺得內褲已經濕到不行，絕對不是流汗。

周遭有人的注意力開始沒放在舞台上，疑惑地小幅度東張西望，想找出不對勁的來源。  
這讓Loki緊張了起來，湊近Bucky的耳邊，Bucky能感覺到他呼在耳邊的熱氣與焦慮的情緒。

「都算過好幾次你發情期不是應該不會這個禮拜到嗎？又來了？」  
「我不要離開......我要待在這裡.....」  
當他混濁地說著蠢話，Loki感覺到他漸失重心、強撐著雙腿但依然逐吋下蹲。

「少跟我來扁嘴那套，再待在這你就等著缺氧休克然後被撿屍吧Bitch！」  
Loki左臂架著他的腋下，用身體把他暫時夾在自己與欄杆中間；另一手則撥手機聯絡著什麼人。

我才沒有扁嘴，我也沒有裝可憐，我更不是板凳......Bucky扁著嘴心想。  
他覺得空氣吸薄得肺部快要炸裂出肋骨與皮膚，在他企圖將手指伸進嘴裡、試圖拓寬食道與氣管以吸入更多氧氣，清澈的空氣撲面而來，震耳欲聾的空間被黑洞抽離搬離他遠去。

啊，他們離開了那塊應許之地，他想。

眼前的一切都像透過瀑布一樣潮濕並且流動著，接著他感覺自己被塞進車裡，胡亂枕在好友的腿上，冰涼的毛巾撫過他的額頭以及前胸，並被翻成側躺從後背及臀部塞入乾毛巾。

「爛透了，Loki。」Bucky萎靡地喃喃道。  
「什麼我爛透了，你才爛透了。」Loki反嘴念回去，順道在霸占他大腿還不知好歹的白目額頭上大力拍三下。

一切都爛透了，明明已經算好了時間，也作息正常、定時吃抑制劑，就為了能夠看完這次的演唱會。  
但他還是因為看到了演唱會，看到了隊長，就忍不住泛起熱潮。（為了預防萬一，軟泡硬磨帶來的好友派上了用場）  
思及此，藥片的苦味從喉頭泛上心頭。

是的，他每參加JS的演唱會，必定會發情。  
這次終於不是只有遠遠的看他，終於忍到隊長的SOLO……

「Loki，我是不是注定沒有辦法好好的看完他們的演唱會了？」  
「對，只要你還是看到他就高潮的深情小婊子－－下次演唱會什麼時候。」  
「下個月4號，隊長的生日！」  
「噗──」前座的駕駛很賞臉地為他們的雙簧笑出聲，Loki抬起腿踢向駕駛座，Bucky順著人體枕頭傾斜的弧度向好友的腹部鑽去，趁隙跟著作亂。

藥物以及舒適的氛圍讓他的心跳及賀爾蒙漸趨平緩。

如果能夠有辦法讓他好好看完一場JS的演唱會，該有多好啊。

行駛在回家的路上，Bucky──James Buchanan Barnes，抱著總是詩的情懷與小野狼抱枕，如是想。

 

END。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是個小粉絲花費盡心思買到票總是無法好好把演唱會看完的悲傷故事。  
> 嗯。


End file.
